What We Sacrifice for the Job
by ALifeOfFiction000
Summary: Antonio has been assigned to work an undercover case with his CI Jasmine, which causes problems when his wife is left facing the fact that her husband has been teamed up with a prostitute to infiltrate a prostitution ring that may be linked to sex trafficking. Although Antonio tries to handle the sensitive situation, he must decide what must be sacrificed in order to solve the case
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, can I see you in my office?" Voight asked, leaning out of his office door and addressing Antonio. He jumped up from his seat and avoided the confused looks from his unit as he entered Voight's office, closing the door behind him.

"Yeah? Did I do something-"

"I need you to be part of an undercover operation," Voight stated plainly, yet obviously not telling him everything up front. He stepped behind his desk and sat in his chair, looking at Antonio and waiting for his response.

"Okay. So what's up? How extensive is it?"

"It's not too bad—won't take long. Few days?"

"Okay. So what else? You're not giving me much here," he said laughing nervously, placing his hands on the back of the chair in front of him.

"It will be a normal operation; we will work as your back up, be with you every step of the way. It's of minimal risk—we're trying to pin a guy with sex trafficking. He's running a prostitution ring in the city but recently we've heard rumors that most of the women are minors and that they are being forced into it. We don't think there are too many guys involved, so it should be easy to extinguish as long as we attack it now. We need you to get in and figure out what we are dealing with though before we go barging in there, you understand?"

"Yeah, sure. Just let me know what the plan is." Antonio nodded and turned to leave, figuring they would have a group briefing soon where he would get the rest of the information.

"That's the thing, Antonio. Hold on." Antonio stopped before he touched the doorknob and turned back around, his forehead wrinkled with concern. "You're not going to like it."

* * *

"So you're going undercover with your prostitute CI, but worse than that, you have to go into this place and pretend to hire her to-"

"Shut up, Ruzek! Yeah, that's the plan, and there's nothing I can do about it, so drop it." Antonio sat at his desk looking over the case files, running his hands over his head and leaning back in his chair with a sigh.

"Are you going to tell Laura?" Olinksy asked, looking up from his files and observing Antonio.

"She'd want to know, I just don't know how to tell her." Antonio dropped the files on his desk and stood up, grabbing his coat from the back of the chair. "Ay de mi," he whispered under his breath, putting his arms in his coat. "I'm going to head out, try to get some rest before we start. Night guys." He headed towards the stairs and bumped into Voight who was coming up. "Sorry, man." He patted his shoulder and moved out of his way, but Voight grabbed his arm.

"Listen, you know I would get someone else to do this if I could, but she's your CI-"

"No worries. I get it. I just want to get those girls out of there, okay?" Voight smiled and hit him on the back, letting go of his arm and moving away.

"Tell Laura I said hi!" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Ah, por supuesto." He laughed and headed down the stairs, waving to Sergeant Platt as he passed by.

"Have fun in the dog house!" She yelled after him.

* * *

When he got home most of the lights were out and the house was quiet. He looked down at his watch, unaware of how late it was. He went upstairs and quietly walked into Diego's room, carefully kissing the top of his head and taking a moment to simply look at his son, embracing the needed feeling of relief to know he was safe. As he walked back out in the hallway he peeked in Eva's room and made sure she was also safe in her bed.

He went back downstairs and quietly walked through his room to the bathroom, changing out of his day clothes. He carefully pulled up the sheets and lay down in the bed, trying not to wake Laura. As he pulled the covers back over him Laura stirred, making a noise as she slightly sat up on her elbows and looked around.

"Hey, hey, it's just me. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." She smiled with sleepy eyes and lay back down, pulling herself close to him and placing her hand on the side of his face for a second then settling in beside him, placing her head on his chest.

"How was your day, baby?" She laid her arm over his stomach and flattened her palm against his chest next to her head. "You must be exhausted, always getting in so late."

"I'm fine. Sorry I missed dinner, but I'm probably going to be getting back even later for a few days."

"Why? You got another family you're going to?" She whispered, laughing quietly.

"You know I can barely handle the one I've got now. No, nothing like that. I've been assigned to work undercover-"

"What?" Laura pushed herself off of his chest and propped herself up on her elbow, causing Antonio to sit up as well.

"Hey, it's only a few days and I've been assured it won't be too dangerous. My team will be with me at all times."

"What is it about? Or is that classified?"

"We're trying to extract some women we think are being forced to work as prostitutes; that's all I can say." Laura put her hand over her mouth.

"I can't imagine. But be careful. I need you here." She lay back down and hugged him tighter, moving her hand in circles over his chest. "I worry about you, all the time."

"I know, but I wish you wouldn't. I'm going to be fine." He thought for a moment about telling her about Jasmine's involvement, but with her already worrying about his safety he worried that Jasmine's part would only add more stress on his wife. "I'll be careful," he whispered, kissing the top of her head before laying his head back on his pillow and taking in a deep breath. "Oh, and Voight says hi."

**Please leave a review! I hope all the characters are believable, and get ready for some upcoming drama! I love Antonio and the Dawson family, so I really want to show how his work affects his life at home and his relationship with his wife, especially in a situation like this. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, is Antonio here?" Laura asked, following Platt up through the gate. Erin was the first to get up and greet her, walking across the room and observing the bag in her hand.

"No, he's out with Voight straightening out some details for the operation. I'm not sure when he'll be back, but you're welcome to wait in here. You won't be bothering anyone."

"No, it's fine. I've got to get back to the shop soon. I just wanted to bring him lunch and see him before they started. He said he'll be home pretty late the next few nights, so…"

"Yeah, I can put that on his desk until he gets back. Here-" Laura handed the bag to Erin who walked a few steps over to place it on his desk. She noticed that Laura seemed to linger for a moment, looking at his desk and slightly tilting her head.

"Hey, he's going to be fine, okay? He always is."

"I know, I just can't help but worry for him constantly."

"Which is natural. It means you're a good wife who loves her husband. And he loves you." Erin pulled Laura into a quick hug, assuring her again with, "He'll be fine." When they moved apart Laura smiled and wiped away some of the wetness from her eyes.

"So does he start today? Is he going to be coming home tonight?"

"No, we're just going to kind of get everything organized today, like a run through of it all. We're going to check out the place, see where we can put in some bugs, get him and Jasmine familiar with all the faces they need to know, all the information about their identities." Laura shifted her weight to another foot and crossed her arms, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. "Jasmine already got a place inside working, so now we're just getting Antonio in there to act as a buyer, get whatever information he can. We figured it would be safer to have him going in there with a hooker we know."

"Yeah, of course. But Jasmine, she's his CI, right?"

"Yeah." Erin looked at her defensive stance for a moment and began to realize the situation they were in. "Wait, wait, wait. He did tell you all this, right?"

"Oh yeah, yeah. Maybe not in as much detail, but I just wanted to make sure I had it right. So you think he will be coming home tonight?"

"He should. It may be a little late, but not too bad. Hey, you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I appreciate you for sharing those details with me. I'm sure it's not exactly encouraged, but it does make me feel a little better about it all. Thanks."

They said goodbye and Laura followed Platt back downstairs, signing out and returning to her shop, anxiously waiting for Antonio to return home.

* * *

He checked his clock before opening the door. It was 11, so there was a slight chance everyone was still up, but unlikely. He was counting down the days until he got home in time to see his family together. The only time like that he got was in the morning when everyone would be trying to hurry and rush out the door.

He shut the door quietly noticing most of the lights were off, but as he walked farther in he saw that the kitchen light was still on. Laura was sitting at the table so her back was to him and a plate of food was at the spot to her left.

"Hey, baby, you didn't have to wait up." He came up and placed both his hands on her shoulder, massaging them briefly while he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "And how did you know I was starving." He moved over to sit down and picked up his fork, but when he looked at Laura she wasn't looking at him. She was staring at her folded hands on the table, looking as if she were struggling with something.

"What's going on? Are the kids okay?" Her eyes shot up to him like she had been pulled out of a daze. She then relaxed and looked around, tucking a fallen piece of hair back behind her ear.

"The kids are fine."

"Then what's going on?" He reached out and grabbed one of her hands from the table, rubbing his thumb against her palm. "Talk to me."

"I visited the station today hoping to see you. I brought you some food-"

"And thank you, it was great."

"Well, I ran into someone up there who told me about your undercover operation or whatever. They were going through all the details, which sounded familiar to me because you told me those things, but then they started talking about something you seemed to have left out." Antonio's eyes fell to his plate and he slowly let go of her hand. "Apparently, they told me, you would be working with Jasmine." There was a moment of silence as Antonio sighed and shook his head slightly, running a hand through his hair.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you more-"

"I'm worried now Antonio because you didn't tell me. I know you said I shouldn't feel threatened by her, and after meeting her I know she is a good person, but at the same time I know without any doubt that she has some interest for you. There's a part of her that hopes something could happen between the two of you and now she's going to be-" Laura placed her hands over her mouth and nose, steadying her breath. Antonio left his seat and came around to her, pulling her chair out from the table and angling it away so he could sit in front of it. He took both her hands from her face and held them in her lap, refusing to break eye contact with her.

"I don't care if there's any interest on her part because there isn't any on my part and that's all that matters. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to be worried more than you already were, that's the only reason, okay? I'll tell you now, I go in with her so she can catch me up on what she knows, I go looking through this guy's office and try to find whatever evidence I can, and if I get caught somewhere I shouldn't be, she comes in and acts like I'm lost and takes me to a room. From there we leave. That's the end of it, okay?" She looks at him as he fills her in, but once he's finished she gets up and he stands to get out of her way, following behind her as she gets the pot from the stove and takes it to the sink.

"Tell me what you need to hear, please." She turns on the water and starts to scrub the pot, hurriedly tucking the same piece of hair behind her ear.

"Do you have to kiss her, or, or something-"

"Listen, I'm going to be honest with you. If we get in a lot of trouble and really have to sell the arrangement, she might kiss me. But that's all, nothing else, and that, believe me, will be avoided in any way it can." He wrapped his arms around her and settled his chin on her shoulder, watching her drop the sponge and turn off the water.

"Any way it can?"

"Any way it can. Trust me, babe, I don't want to kiss her. I only want to kiss you." He watched her dry off her hands and then turn around so she was facing him, his arms still wrapped around her.

"Promise?"

"Oh, I promise." She smiled as his hand moved up to her face and his eyes focused on her lips.

"And it's only part of your job?"

"The worst." She laughed and hit his chest as he leaned in and kissed her, his other hand pushing the small of her back so she was pressed up against him. He moved from her mouth to her neck, slowly kissing his way down.

"Hey, hey!" She pulled his head back up to look at her. "Maybe we should take this somewhere else, you know, in case the kids come down for a midnight snack."

"Good idea." He smiled and pulled her up so her legs quickly wrapped around his waist.

"Antonio!"

**Next chapter starts the operation where he will be working with Jasmine. It will probably take longer to write because it will be fairly long, unless I decide to split it up somewhere...we'll see. Well I hope you liked it, please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Antonio, let's go." Antonio left his desk and followed Erin into the basement where the rest of the team and Jasmine were waiting, laying out all the equipment they might need.

"Hey," Jasmine greeted Antonio, tucking her hair behind her ear and smiling. He could tell she was uncomfortable as usually business was carried out between just the two of them, and being around cops made her nervous.

"Hey. So are we set?"

"Ironing out a few more details with Jasmine here before we send her back in." Voight drew everyone's attention back to Jasmine and nodded.

"Well, tonight is like a party event. The one in charge, they call him Cortez, arranged the event tonight to try to attract new business. All the girls act like hostesses while Cortez and his men go around to help hook people up. He's got rooms there we're supposed to take them to after he signals us."

"And after Antonio finds what he can, he'll pick one of those rooms and we'll get them out from there, okay guys? This is going to be quick and easy, a simple extraction of information, and from there we'll see which girls aren't there by choice and we'll get them out. Antonio, what about your wedding ring?" Voight asked carefully, avoiding Antonio and looking to Jasmine for an answer.

"In all honesty, sir, the majority of the men who come through there have those on."

"Right. Then I'd say we're ready. Jasmine, you'll go back now and we'll come in later tonight. We'll be set up across the street but we'll be listening in the whole time. Oh and Jasmine, when Antonio comes in make sure you don't look like you recognize him. When it's time, he'll come find you." Jasmine nodded and glanced at Antonio before leaving. "Are you ready for this?"

"I'll have to be." Antonio placed his gun and badge on the table, looking back up at Voight. "Well come on, let's go."

"Wait. Look at me Antonio. I need you to clear your head when you go in there and not feel guilty about what you have to do, okay? You've got to play the part. You can't look like a guy who is thinking about his wife the whole time. You've got to look like a guy who came there because he didn't want to go home, okay?"

"I got it." He brushed past Voight and walked up to Jin who got the wire to put on him.

"Then let's go," Voight muttered, motioning his team out to the van.

* * *

"Okay, I've got eyes on Jasmine," Halstead announced, keeping his eye on the monitors. "I'd say Antonio is good to go in whenever."

"You remember the plan? Don't ask for her immediately; talk to some of the other girls, see if you can sense any type of distress. Look for the less confident ones. Then after awhile ask about Jasmine and talk, and when you ask about a room she's going to go clean up first. That's when you go to the back, see here." Voight pointed to the blueprints Jin pulled up on the screen. "That's the boss's office. You go in there, see if you can find any evidence of illegal activity, but more importantly any evidence of trafficking. If there's any trouble, you go to a room with Jasmine and you're out of there, understand? We're not risking anything tonight. You take pictures on your phone of anything we could use and with that we'll pin them after everyone's out safely. You good?"

"Yeah, simple enough. The wire's working?" Antonio adjusted the wire under his shirt and turned to Jin.

"Yep, I can hear everything."

"Okay, good. I'll talk to you if I can, let you know what I'm seeing." He opened the van door and jumped out, straightening his jacket and walking around the van into the street.

* * *

The building was dark besides the random flashing of multicolored lights and the stage was lit up where the women were dancing. There were a lot of people spread out, some sitting at the bar, others up at the stage, and others drinking at small tables with the women he assumed to be the hookers. He noticed Jasmine sitting at one of these tables talking to a middle-aged man who was starting to bald. The man's hand was on her knee and he was leaning in as she spoke. She looked up and noticed Antonio, but quickly looked back at the man and continued talking.

Antonio walked through the crowd and starting looking for the girls who didn't look comfortable. He noticed one girl who looked a little too young sitting with an older man. He rolled his eyes and quietly snorted when he noticed the wedding ring, unable to comprehend this man preying on a girl who could be his daughter.

"Are you looking for someone, handsome?" A woman with a little too much make-up on stepped in front of him and grabbed the front of his shirt, leaning up so her lips brushed his ear. "I would love to take you to a room." Antonio smiled and resisted the urge to push her away.

"Sorry, I haven't quite decided what I'll be doing tonight." The woman flattened her hand against his chest and pouted, her hand sliding down then falling back to her side.

"What a shame. Well come find me when you do decide." She moved past him and on to the next man. Antonio kept walking until he ran into a younger girl who kept pulling at her shirt trying to make it come up higher.

"Hey, what's your name?" Antonio lightly touched her arm to get her attention, unintentionally causing her to jump.

"Lily, it's Lily."

"Are you okay, Lily?"

"What do you mean by that? Excuse me." She pushed past him and quickly disappeared into the crowd. He turned his head hoping to see where she had gone but there were too many people and it was too dark. He thought about trying to follow her, but he was drawn back to the mission by a voice coming from behind him.

"I'm sorry about that, she's new here. Has a bit of an attitude, but she'll learn to lose that. Can I maybe help you find someone else? Someone more experienced?" Antonio looked at the large man in front of him, immediately recognizing him from the pictures as Cortez, the head of it all. Antonio looked around until he found Jasmine who was walking away from the table she had been at.

"What about her?" Cortez followed Antonio's gaze to Jasmine and laughed, waving at her until he got her attention.

"Good eye. Here name is Jasmine. I'll go ahead and leave the two of you. If you want to make it more private, just let her know and she'll take you to a room and tell you her rate. You'll pay her directly. Have fun, sir." Jasmine took Cortez's place and linked her arm in Antonio's, pulling him away to a table in the corner.

"There's definitely something going on in here guys. A lot of the girls in here look way too young, and one I just talked to seemed terrified," Antonio said, tucking his chin so he was closer to the microphone.

"What?" Jasmine looked back at him and then realized, mouthing 'oh' and then taking a seat. He took the seat across from her and immediately started assessing his surroundings, his face stern as his anger built for all the men that were taking advantage of the girls that clearly didn't want to be there. "You're going to have to start looking less like a cop and looking a little more interested in me."

"Right, I'm sorry." Antonio folded his hands on top of the table and focused on her. Jasmine rolled her eyes and reached out to place her hands over his.

"So now what?"

**So I did decide to break this part up into two. The next part will be the more eventful part of the mission :) Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Guys, is there anyone in the office?" Antonio continued to look at Jasmine as he spoke. She smiled and moved her chair closer beside his, her hand moving up his arm and touching the side of his neck as she moved her lips to his ear. "Jasmine," Antonio questioned, trying to put a little distance between them, but her hand tightened on his neck as she spoke.

"Hey, Cortez is up at the front, but he's watching us." Antonio relaxed, reluctantly allowing Jasmine to move his hand from the table to her waist. "Try not to act like I repulse you."

"That's not it-"

"I know," Jasmine responded quickly.

"Antonio, the office is clear. Once you can make sure no one has eyes on you, I'd say now is as good a time as any," Voight directed.

"Okay. Jasmine is he still looking over here?"

"No, he's talking to someone now."

"Then let's go." Jasmine handed Antonio a key, placing her finger under his chin. "Room 112. I'm going to make a quick run to the bathroom then I'll meet you there." He watched as she walked away, looking around one more time to make sure no one was watching them, and then he headed towards the back where the blueprints had shown the office to be.

There was a long hallway with a door at the end that was cracked open. Antonio looked in the door, uncomfortable that he couldn't have a gun on him as he entered.

"We're good," he whispered, walking over to the filing cabinet. "Locked."

"No problem, Jin's been watching the monitors and he says Cortez keeps it taped under his desk." Antonio moved his hand around under the desk until he felt the key. He removed the key and opened the cabinet, quickly moving through all the files until he got to the finances. He pulled out the folder and opened it on the desk, spreading out the papers.

"You let me know if someone comes down that hallway."

"It's clear right now. I'll tell you if anything changes."

"Lots of normal business transactions; he must be covering it up somehow. I'm sure they mainly use cash anyway." He continued to move through the papers until he came to a receipt; he picked it up and sat down, reading through it carefully. "I think this is it, guys. He ordered a shipment that came in a few months ago, it doesn't say of what though. Looks like he's already got another one ordered to come in next week. I'll send you a picture." Antonio stood up and took a picture of the document, quickly sending it to Jin then stacking the papers back up to go in the file. "Think that's enough to pin him?"

"We'll have to look at it, but it sounds like enough to bring him in at least, dig up some more evidence. There's another team that's been called to come in and arrest these guys, so I'll give them the call. We have to move slowly so we don't spook Cortez and his guys, or the women, and make this whole thing a mess."

"Right." Antonio went to put the file back, but before he closed the drawer he noticed a file that had been pushed to the very back labeled: "shipment/ February 2014." "Hold on." Antonio pulled the file out and opened it, finding it filled with profiles of some of the women. There were pictures of their faces attached to what Antonio figured were their given identities. "Hey, I recognize this one. Lily, the one I ran into earlier who looked terrified. This might tell us which girls are here unwillingly. Let me get a picture-"

"Antonio, there are three men coming down the hallway right now. You have to get out of there."

"But this is what we need-"

"Antonio, drop it! You've got to be heading out that door when they come in! You can't be looking through their stuff." Antonio hesitated for a moment but quickly placed the file back in its place, locking the cabinet and taping the key back where it had been. As he walked out the door he immediately ran into Cortez and two men who quickly drew their guns and pointed it in his direction.

"Hey, I saw you earlier. What are you doing back here?" Antonio raised his hands and looked between the guys with the guns.

"Hey, hey, come on. There's been a misunderstanding. I'm looking for Room 112. That's where Jasmine told me to go and wait while she went to the bathroom."

"Well does this look like it would be Room 112? Those rooms are on the whole other side of the building. Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"No, I swear, I'm just trying to find Jasmine-" Cortez quickly hit Antonio in the side. He then forcefully pushed his knee into the same place, knocking the air out of him and causing him to fall to his knees, struggling to breathe but unable to fight back in danger of blowing his cover.

"What are you doing? He's my client!" Jasmine yelled, pushing past the two men and kneeling beside Antonio, holding his face in her hands and looking to make sure he was all right.

"He was snooping around in my office-"

"He was probably looking for the room. He's never been here before, and I'd be surprised if he came back again after this. Give me the key, baby, I'll take care of you." Antonio pulled the room key out of his pocket and gave it to Jasmine, his breathing beginning to steady. Jasmine held the key up in front of Cortez. "See? Now if you'll excuse us, I'm going to go try to make him forget this even happened. You still up for it, baby?" Antonio nodded as Jasmine helped him up, waving her away.

"I'm fine, really."

"Look, I'm sorry man, I just can't have people snooping around, you know? Go have a good time, and don't worry about the cost, it'll be on me. My apologies." Cortez patted Antonio on his back as he walked by, motioning his men to follow him into the office.

"Are you okay? Did you get what you needed?"

"I'm fine, and I got enough to bring them in on suspicion, but there was a file in there that could tell us the women who got shipped here that we need, but I didn't have time to take a picture."

"Well when your guys come in they'll find it, okay? Now we just have to get out of here." She led him to the room and closed the door behind them, hurrying over to the window and opening it. She looked back over to Antonio who she noticed hadn't moved away from the door. "Hey, tell them to come on."

"I can't go yet. We need that file-"

"Listen to me. Cortez is suspicious; we have to get out of here now! They can get the file when they take him in-"

"But that's the thing. He is suspicious. He might be getting rid of that file right now—of all the evidence! If I could just get back in there and get it-"

"Antonio, listen to me," Voight's voice said in his ear. "This is a low risk mission. You are unarmed and they have guns. That's a high risk, something we aren't taking. Don't you remember telling your wife it would be easy—no problem, minimal risk. Well how about you keep your word and you go back home to your wife tonight instead of her coming to see you in the hospital. Sound good? Now just wait there and we'll come get you two." At the mention of Laura, Antonio's hand fell from the door handle.

"Voight, you do understand we'll lose the evidence-"

"So we'll find something else. We've got enough to bring them in; we'll find a way. And there is the possibility that you guys played it well enough that they don't go to the trouble of destroying anything. There's a team that will be here in about an hour for the extraction and we'll see what we are dealing with then." With his last word Lindsay and Halstead came up to the window.

"It's clear, we're safe to go." Halstead helped Jasmine out the window and then put his hand out for Antonio. "Come on, man." Antonio hesitated, but finally he moved forward and jumped out the window, joining Jasmine as they walked back to the van.

When they stepped in the van, Antonio took off his coat and offered it to Jasmine who seemed embarrassed in front of the team with what she was thanked him and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Looks like we're going to have to go in before that other team gets here," Voight said, turning to Antonio who then joined him in front of the monitors.

"Why?"

"Look, seems like they are suspicious." Antonio looked on the screen and saw Cortez and his men banging on the door of room 112, their hands on their guns. "And I'm not too sure what they're going to do when they find no one in there."


	5. Chapter 5

**So, just as a side note, I don't know about you guys, but the Chicago PD finale broke my heart! Okay, back to the story...**

"We've got to get in there-"

"It can't be you Antonio, they'll recognize you. You're who they're looking for. Halstead, Lindsay, you're up."

"But if we go in there full force it's going to get out of hand. All those girls are going to scatter and we won't know which ones are victims," Antonio argued, keeping his eye on the monitors.

"Listen, I'll go in like a client, ask him a question to distract him, flash my badge, let him know we've got others with their sights set on his men. Ruzek and Olinsky will come out once we've got the upper hand and we'll contain them in the back office until back-up gets here and we can work it out." Halstead waited as the others thought about what he had said. "Whatever we're doing we've got to hurry. Those guys aren't going to wait much longer." He motioned towards the screen where the three guys started banging on the door again.

"Okay, it's the best we got. Ruzek, Olinsky, go in with Halstead and blend in until he gives a signal. Lindsay, you go too as back up. Keep your eye on Halstead," Voight ordered.

"Got it," Lindsay answered, following the others out of the van. They all gathered around the screen and watched Halstead's plan begin to play out, Halstead getting the men's attention and after a moment their hands falling from their guns.

"It's working?" Antonio asked, moving closer to the monitor as they started moving through the crowd to the back.

"Keep in mind, these guys aren't big league yet. It's not too hard to intimidate them. Well, I guess that's our cue. You coming?" Antonio jumped up and grabbed a gun, looking back at Jasmine before he stepped out of the van.

"You okay here with Jin?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Go." Antonio caught up to Voight and pushed through the crowd, going to the office where the team already had the three men handcuffed, Ruzek watching them as the other three started pulling out the files.

"Is it still there?" Antonio asked, looking at the files that had been laid out.

"What did it look like?" Halstead brought the other files from the drawer over to the desk and laid them out in front of Antonio.

"That one! Open it up."

"Hey, now listen man, all of this business is legit-"

"Sure it is," Lindsay said looking at the men and rolling her eyes. She ten moved to look over Antonio's shoulder.

"This is it. It's all here. These are the women who were trafficked here-"

"Trafficked? Whoa man, I don't know about no trafficking-"

"Shut up!" Voight yelled, kicking the man's leg as he walked around the table and picked up the file. "This will do it. Good work guys. Antonio, you can head out," he said, looking down at his watch. "It's not too late, your wife may still be up. I'm sure she'd like to see you." Antonio hesitated for a moment and looked at the men sitting on the floor, then back to Voight.

"You'll take care of-"

"Hey, we've got this. Once back up comes we're going to get those girls out of here and to some place safe. And these guys are going down for a lot. Now go on."

"Thanks. I'm just going to go get Jasmine her payment, get her out of here."

"Ok. Thank her for us. She did really well today." Antonio nodded and walked back out to the van, opening the door but only finding Jin.

"Hey, they're set. Where's Jasmine-"

"She left a little while ago. She seemed really uncomfortable, so I called her a cab."

"Did she say where she was going?"

"Yeah, yeah. She wrote it down, said in case y'all still needed her. It's some motel nearby." Jin handed the paper to Antonio and watched as he read it. "You need something?"

"We hadn't paid her. I'm surprised she left before we did. Thanks Jin, good work today." Antonio patted him on the shoulder and left, getting in his car and starting towards the address she had written.

* * *

"Hey Jasmine, it's me. Antonio. You there?" Antonio knocked on the door that she had written on the piece of paper and waited, not hearing anything from inside. He sighed and turned to leave, but then the door started to open. When he turned back around Jasmine was looking through the crack, but once she saw his face she smiled and opened the door the rest of the way.

"Well I was hoping you'd stop by," she greeted, stepping beside the door and motioning for him to come in.

"Maybe I should come by later," Antonio said, noticing that she was in a short nightgown and a robe that wasn't tied.

"Really?" She rolled her eyes and laughed, tying the front of her robe. "Better?" Antonio walked in and turned around as she shut the door, holding out the envelope of cash, but she didn't pay attention to it and walked past him. "Care for a drink?"

"I'm actually in a hurry; trying to get home before the kids go to bed."

"Ah, yes, the family. Tell me, is it not stressful going home to all that responsibility right after a case like this? Would you not prefer a night away to maybe, unwind?" She turned and leaned against the dresser, swirling her drink in her cup and then taking a sip.

"Right now I prefer to get home to my family. It's been a long day-"

"Exactly. It has been a long day. So, if you don't mind." Antonio lightly shook the envelope in his hand and looked from it to Jasmine. She walked over and took the envelope from him and set it on a nearby table, turning her attention back to him.

"Don't you deserve a little freedom every once and awhile? Free yourself of all your obligations—all those burdensome expectations." She placed her hand cautiously on his chest and slid it down to the hem of his shirt, keeping eye contact with him. Once her fingers gripped the hem of his shirt, she lifted it slowly to reveal his badge.

"Jasmine, what are you-"

"Shh. Whenever I'm around you you're tied to your job. The one time I thought I'd see you outside of it, when I thought you were asking me on a date as Antonio, not as a cop, you brought your wife. Well this might be selfish, but I want to be with you without all of that. I want to help you relax. Be here with me, Antonio. Without your badge-" Her hand brushed against his skin as she removed the badge and placed it next to the envelope.

"Jasmine, are you drunk? Hey, look at me." He grabbed her face and forced her to look at him, looking at her eyes to examine her pupils. He bent his knees slightly to get a good luck, but suddenly her hand was on the back of his head and she pulled him to her. She kissed him roughly and started pulling him back towards the bed, but he pulled his head away and put distance between them.

"You are drunk."

"I'm not drunk, I want this-"

"Your pupils are dilated. You are drunk, and I can't be here. I have to get home to my wife. Remember, the one who gave you this," Antonio said, pulling at her necklace. He dropped it and went to the door.

"Antonio, don't do this-" He slammed the door behind him and rushed down the stairs, wondering what he was going to tell Laura when he got home


	6. Chapter 6

**I know it's been awhile, but here's the final chapter! **

"Hey, I'm home," Antonio announced, closing the door and noticing that the kids' backpacks weren't in their usual spots. "Hey honey, where are the kids? Where are you?"

"I'm in here," he heard Laura say from the other room. He followed her voice into the den where she was laying on the couch, her knees up with a book resting on them. She took off her reading glasses and placed them on the table next to a glass of wine, smiling at Antonio as she closed her book.

"Well you look comfortable," he said, taking off his coat and placing it on the back of a chair.

"How often do I have the house to myself?"

"Speaking of which, where are they?"

"They're staying with my parents. They wanted to spend some time with the kids. But I've been waiting to hear, how did it all go? Did you get them out?"

"I won't know until later. They sent in another team to get them out, but we did our part. Voight let me go early before they got there so I could get home before too late."

"Well wasn't that nice of him." Laura stopped smiling when she noticed that Antonio looked distracted, his hands remaining on the back of the chair and his eyes looking around the room. "Antonio, what is it?" Laura closed her book and moved her legs off the couch so she was facing him.

"Jasmine kissed me." Antonio waited for Laura's reaction. For a moment she didn't speak, processing what he said. When she looked up she noticed how guilty he looked, so she stood and walked across the room to him, placing her hands on each side of his face.

"Hey, listen to me. I'm not angry. You warned me it might happen. It was just part of your job, right? I don't worry about you, I trust you."

"Laura, she kissed me after the job." Laura's hands dropped from his face as she whispered 'oh.' He caught her hands and pulled her closer, looking her in the eye. "Laura, nothing happened. I went to her hotel room to pay her and she was drunk. I left immediately; you believe me don't you?"

"Of course I do Antonio. You've never given me reason not to." Antonio looked at her for a moment before she smiled. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you're amazing, you know that?"

"Stop it," she laughed, pushing off his chest and turning back towards the couch, sitting down and grabbing her book.

"And you're not upset, at all?"

"Well of course I'm upset, just not at you. There are parts of your job I don't like, like your involvement with a prostitute CI; but this—this isn't your fault. You did the right thing, so I can't be mad." Antonio walked over and sat on the couch beside Laura, taking the book out of her hands and setting it on the table, turning back to her and placing his hand on the side of her face. She placed her hand over his and closed her eyes. "You don't know how good it feels to have you here with me; to know you're safe." Antonio smiled and moved closer, his thumb gently brushing against her cheek as he kissed her. As he deepened the kiss his hands moved to her sides, her hands moving over his belt and then stopping. She pulled her head back and looked up at him in confusion. "Where's your badge, baby?" Antonio looked down at his belt and then shook his head.

"Oh, I must have forgotten. Jasmine-" Laura raised her hand and stopped him.

"You know what, I really don't need to know." She pulled his head back down and kissed him, breaking contact long enough to pull his shirt over his head. "Antonio, your side!"

"It's fine," Antonio mumbled, looking at it briefly and shaking his head. He started unbuttoning her shirt and moved in to kiss her, but she pushed his hands away and moved to sit up.

"Antonio, did you get this checked? What happened?"

"I got kicked or something; it doesn't hurt, I promise." He moved in to kiss her again, but she stopped him, touching the bruise gently and wincing for him.

"It looks bad."

"I've had worse." He took her hand from his side and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles and smiling. "You don't need to worry about me." He started to stand up and let go of her hand, but she held on and pulled her eyebrows together.

"Hey, hey, hey. What do you think you're doing?"

"Come on." He pulled her up with him and started walking towards their bedroom, pulling her along behind him.

"Hey, what are you going to do about your badge? Are you going to have to go back and get it?" Antonio stopped in the doorway and turned back to her.

"Probably best if I just get a new one?"

"Yeah, probably." Laura smiled and placed her hands on his chest, pushing him backward into their room.

That night as Antonio lay beside his wife he thought of everything he had to sacrifice for his job and the risks he had to take. Sometimes he had to do things he didn't like or didn't agree with, but at the end of the day he knew his family would never be one of those sacrifices.

**Well this was the only way I could think to end it. I hope you liked the story (police drama really isn't my strength)! Thanks for reading and review if you'd like :)**


End file.
